Phone Moan
by naithoewoka
Summary: What happens when you add an annoyed Rogue, his girlfriend, and a random phone call? A surprise they both enjoy. Smut. Rogue X Kagura (Rogura lemon)


Rogue stared at his stoic girlfriend, typing at her laptop furiously.

His eyes trailed across her face and frowned softly. He dropped the newspaper he had been reading a moment before in his lap to stare at her.

A pair of slender glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose, her serious brown eyes stuck to the screen. Her lips were moving as she muttered to herself a few ideas for her article.

He allowed his crimson eyes to leap to her body and immediately regretted it. Rogue grit his teeth as he gazed at her white tanktop, the one that hugged her curves like second skin.

It didn't help that she was also wearing a black skirt that reached her mid-thigh and rode up when she crossed her legs elegantly. Being the man he was, all he wanted to do was slip his hands underneath and see what kind of face she would make.

He licked his lips and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the right moment to start his plan. Kagura's phone rang and she slid her laptop off of her lap, placing it on the couch gently.

It had been three months since Rogue and Kagura had an intimate moment, ever since she got promoted to editor at her magazine firm she had refused to even make out a little.

He had needs.

When his girlfriend took her phone out of it's charging place, she hopped onto the kitchen counter and answered, "Hello?"

Rogue's eyes flashed with mischief as he heard her next words, "Oh. Hey, Erza!" Erza Scarlet was like a sister and/or motherly figure to kagura, noway would she want Erza to know she was doing such obscene things with her boyfriend.

He snuck to the kitchen and saw her swinging her legs back and forth, laughing at something the red head said.

Kagura caught his heated gaze and placed a finger to her lips. He raised and eyebrow, placing his large hands on her thighs. Her eyes widened as she murmured, "Yes. We're doing fine since the move."

_What the hell are you doing?_ she mouthed in outrage when he slid a rough hand up her skirt.

He smirked faintly, leaning in and beginning his attack on her neck. His lips brushing against her collarbone as his hand slid up at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Oh! I-Is that so?" she stammered into the phone as he snuck his teeth into her collarbone, the place she was always the most sensitive.

Her hands tried to push him away but she needed one to hold the phone and the other to keep herself from falling back onto the counter. Rogue's tongue darted out and licked the column of her throat, sucking here and there tenderly.

Kagura's face began to morph into a soft pink as she replied, "Well everything is great over here. Rogue is just making dinner for us..."

He lowered his lips and used his teeth to slip her tanktop lower, revealing the tops of her breasts. Her eyes widened as his tongue trailed down in between her large bust.

Rogue hummed in approval and she arched her back while uttered a reply, "Y-Yeah. He's a really good cook...among the other things he's amazing at..."

He smirked into his cleavage as she shrugged out of her tanktop, her eyes glazed with want now. His hand slid to her mid-thigh and squeezed, massaging the flesh there.

His lips captured a nipple, rolling it in between his teeth. He sucked on it and heard his girlfriend start to pant deeply.

"Oh, me? I-I'm fine. I'm just on the treadmill right now..." she closed her eyes and stifled a moan, "...W-We got one last week ago?"

Rogue let go of her nipple and traded to her other, licking the skin around the nipple and finally biting into it. He laughed into her skin when she had to clamp her free hand onto her mouth to keep from crying out.

His girlfriend was forced to lay down as she clenched her jaw, trying to desperately keep from moaning. "H-How are things with you and J-J-Jellal?!" Kagura asked in a feeble attempt to keep Erza occupied for a few minutes.

Rogue cupped her under head skirt and swirled his middle finger along her clothed slit. "So wet," he whispered as he let go of her nipple with a pop.

She felt his hand slide under her panties and pinch her clit, rolling it between his index finger and middle finger. "T-That's so great!" Kagura cried, a double meaning Erza knew nothing about (but Rogue sure as hell did).

The woman felt his soft hair tickle her inner thighs, making her widen her eyes in shock. He wouldn't. Not when she was on the phone. This had gone on too long.

"Well maybe you should-Kyaaaaa~!" she cried out as his tongue ran up and down her lower lips, taking them into his mouth and sucking on them softly

Kagura arched her back and wrapped her long legs around his neck, "E-Erza I have to go! Something came up! Nice talking to youuuuuu~"

Rogue smelled her feminine scent and grazed his teeth along her lower lips, making her moan shamelessly into the phone.

She dropped the phone as he slid his tongue into her. He tasted every bit of her, wanting it all and pushing it as far as he could.

The phone fell to the floor with a thump when tears began to well up in her eyes. "Roguee~!" she cried out as her orgasm began to built up fruiously, the pleasure was too much.

He pulled back just when Kagura moaned once more, "Hahhhh~"

The thunk of his belt hitting the kitchen floor made her snap her head up. Kagura felt him grab her by the ankles and slip them around his waist.

She felt his manhood against her slick entrance, stifling a soft moan as he positioned himself to her.

Rogue was one of those men that loved hard and fast and made it impossible for Kagura not to come first. He was so reckless and ruthless when he did her, she wanted to cry.

Though, that's exactly what Rogue loved. When his beautiful, stoic Kagura shed tears.

He rolled his hips, grinding against her teasingly. She bit her lip and tangled her fingers into his long black locks. Rogue pulled back and captured her lips mercilessly.

A single tear slipped past Kagura's lashes when he slammed into her, his full length already in her. She cried out into the kiss as he parted her lips with his tongue.

Kagura tugged on his hair and pulled him closer as she felt him begin his thrusts. He pulled back completely and then slammed back in, skin slapping against skin recklessly.

Tears of insane pleasure framed Kagura's face as she moaned shamelessly, "Roguueeee~! Harder~!"

"Tch," he grunted as he picked up his speed. Rogue smirked when she cried out, knowing he hit her g-stop perfectly. Her walls clenched around his member as she felt his manhood pulse in her.

"Fuck~" the male moaned out, slipping out completely and then thrusting back mercilessly. Kagura was the first one to come apart, seeing stars as he hit her g-stop one last delicious time.

Rogue arched his back and growled out, "K-Kagura!" He spilled his seed into her and rested his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

Kagura's tears were drying up by now, with the help of Rogue kissing them away tenderly.

"I'm getting you back for this," she stated with utmost certainty.

"Of course you will..." he murmured, kissing her neck slowly. Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips, "One more round."

"Damn straight," the male groaned as his hands squeezed her ass.

_Meanwhile..._

Erza stared down at her phone in disbelief.

Kagura had not cut the call.


End file.
